


if i had to choose between homework over the weekend and monster fighting, it’s not even a question

by DerpinDot



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Dinner With The Family, F/M, Family, Fluff, Post HoO pre ToA, Wholesome, percabeth, working on homework that never gets done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpinDot/pseuds/DerpinDot
Summary: Post HoO Pre ToAPercy and Annabeth are just a couple demigods trying to get through senior year. At this rate though, it seems like getting through Tartarus was easier. Percabeth fluff, with some wholesome family time with Sally and Paul.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 55





	if i had to choose between homework over the weekend and monster fighting, it’s not even a question

**Author's Note:**

> This is something different from my usual style. Just trying it out. This also took me like, an hour and a half of tired writing, so if it’s not my best work consider me unsurprised XP Still, it was fun to do and hopefully you enjoy it! Inspired by the prompt of Person A and Person B doing homework together.

Annabeth and Percy were thoroughly exhausted, both crashing onto the couch together. Senior year was hard enough without the threat of occasional monster attacks. They’d got by together like always, but this had been a close scrape, and they were glad to be home for the weekend. 

Percy sunk into the couch and yawned. “Ugh, I could sleep forever.”

Annabeth tiredly looked up at him. “Not yet you’re not; we have homework,” she said.

Percy groaned, rubbing his face in frustration. “Who the freak gives weekend homework? Is nothing sacred in this world?” he whined.

Annabeth smiled softly, amused at her boyfriend's nonsense. “Nope, I guess not. Come on, let’s get this over with,” she said, sitting up and pulling their backpacks toward them.

Percy continued complaining until Annabeth lightly smacked his arm and glared at him. “Listen, I don’t want to do this either, but I have the option to skip this; my grades could take the hit. Yours can’t, not if you want to graduate this year so we can go to college together in New Rome. Just be grateful I’m helping you do this.”

And Percy was grateful, extremely grateful, he was just tired and easily distracted. Distracted by things like the sound of sirens in the distance and Annabeth’s lemon scented shampoo.

That’s not to say Annabeth was much better. Her eyes kept drifting closed, and whenever Percy leaned close she could smell the sea and started daydreaming about beach days at camp and how unfair it was Percy almost never wore a swimsuit (especially considering how good he looked in them), because he technically didn’t need to. She did enjoy the way he stared at her whenever they went together though.

They vaguely registered that Sally was making dinner, and only because the smell was so good. By the time they were called to eat almost no progress had been made on their homework. 

As they sat down, Sally gasped in shock, and when Percy and Annabeth looked up she and Paul were clearly alarmed.

“What happened? Are you both alright?” Paul asked.

Annabeth realized they had never changed when they got to the apartment, and their clothes were pretty badly torn up. “Um, yes, we’re fine. Close call earlier, but nothing to worry about.” She tried for a smile, but she was too tired to put much effort in and neither Paul nor Sally looked convinced.

Percy coughed, trying to clear the air. “This looks delicious, thanks mom. Today we really need the fuel; they gave us homework over the weekend. Can you believe that?” he complained. Then he narrowed his eyes at Paul. “You don’t give out homework over the weekend, do you?” he whispered menacingly.

Paul laughed. “Only sometimes, not very often,” he assured Percy. Percy, however, felt betrayed.

“I trusted you! I thought you were a cool teacher!” He was nearly shouting, but it was all in good fun and everyone laughed.

Dinner progressed as it normally does in the Blofis-Jackson household; with lots of talking and laughing and delicious food. Sally talked about her book; she had gotten a deal with a publisher for it, which was very exciting news.

“I loosely based some of it on your adventures,” she said sheepishly. “I thought the world should hear about a true hero, even if they don’t get to know his real name. That, and they say to write what you know,” she said, shrugging.

Percy had mixed feelings about it. On the one hand, he was really happy for his mom, and he knew he’d been through enough that she’d have plenty of material going forward. On the other hand, he’d tried to leave out all of the worst, most dangerous aspects of questing, so he wasn’t sure it’d be all that interesting unless she made some stuff up. That, and he didn’t really think of himself as a hero.

Still, he smiled and congratulated her, because even if he had reservations, she was his mom and this was her dream. He couldn’t help but be happy for her and proud of her.

Once dinner was over and the dishes were cleaned up, Annabeth pulled Percy into his room (leaving the door open, as per Sally’s rules) and attempted to get them going on their homework again, since she reasoned now that they had had some food in their stomachs they’d catch a second wind. 

That was the theory, anyway. In practice, their full bellies only made them more drowsy.

Still, they carried on.

It was a slow, uphill battle. As the hours passed and the sky outside darkened, it was all Percy and Annabeth could do to read words on the page correctly, and often they failed the first few tries at that. Dyslexia combined with exhaustion to make the letters dance across the page.

“Okay,” Percy said, sitting up, “I’ve had enough. I can’t go on any longer like this.”

Annabeth gave him a look. “We don’t have a choice, Seaweed Brain, you can’t afford to fail.”

Percy glanced through the open door, then quickly leaned down to kiss her. “We can work on it tomorrow. I just wanna kiss you for a while and then go to sleep now.”

It didn’t sound like a bad idea, Annabeth thought. However, she had a good feeling based on previous experience that if they didn’t get it done tonight, it wouldn’t be done come Monday.

_Still,_ Annabeth thought, _we could both use a kickstart_. She stole a glance through the doorway, making sure the living room was empty and Sally and Paul had gone to bed, before rolling Percy over and pinning him to the floor beneath her.

“We make out on one condition,” she whispered. She watched as Percy pouted with his big, stupid, gorgeous sea green eyes. “We still have to finish our homework tonight.”

Percy opened his mouth to object, but when he saw Annabeth’s face he realized this was the best option he was going to get. Percy sighed and nodded. And so, an intense make out session ensued.

**~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**

Come morning, Sally woke up early to make breakfast, only to find Percy and Annabeth completely passed out. At some point they had come back out into the living room, and Percy was laying face down on the floor, surrounded by papers, while Annabeth laid on the couch beside him, her hand reaching down to keep their fingers interlocked.

Sally sighed. She knew that soon enough she’d have to say goodbye to her baby boy; yesterday wasn’t the first day he’d been attacked since he finally came home, and she knew it wouldn’t be the last. She knew that once he graduated, he and Annabeth would move across the country to live in New Rome, a place where they could both, finally be safe.

Sally knew that she only had a few more months of Percy living here, but as she watched his and Annabeth’s sleeping faces, so peaceful compared to the stress she often saw them under, she decided she would make every moment count: even the ones where Percy was complaining about homework.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there it is. I’m definitely not 100 percent satisfied with it, but I wanted to try out a different writing style, and I guess I’m too lazy to do too much revision tonight. In any case, leave a kudos if you enjoyed and let me know what you think!


End file.
